Siblings Parted
by Senshi Jupiter
Summary: Hotohorie's little sister is a Siryuu Senshi. Please R
1. Default Chapter

  
Title: Siblings  
Summery: An alternate fan fiction where Hotohori's little sitter is a   
Seiryuu  
No Shichi Seishi. A whole new adventure now begins.  
Disclaimers: I don't own Hotohori or any of the other characters from fy.   
(Wish I did though..) The wonderful Watase Yuu created them. I however do   
own Minako (I know it's not exactly a Japanese name but I'm Canadian so cut   
me some slack k..) If you wish to Use her (or suggest a better name please   
just let me know) Please don't sue me as I will return all characters with   
Their memories erased and no damage done. :o)  
Authors note: I was only introduced to FY two weeks ago and haven't fully   
grasped all the personalities of the characters. Please forgive me if I   
change them slightly. Oh and I can't remember the given names of any of the   
characters so I'll call them their other names. Any names I don't know I'll   
skip over. Please excuse the Canadian names there all I know but I shall   
try. Please forgive me. Oh and I replaced Ashitare (just cause I didn't like   
him) so her Seiryuu no Shichi Seishi name is Minako. Just read it and it'll   
make sense. I also don't know the name of the sign Ashtare had so I made it   
up. If anyone knows it please tell me and I'll change it.  
Feed Back: Love it. Can't get enough of it. Keep in mind that I am new to fy   
and this is my first fan fiction. Please be kind. No flames as the scare   
me. Send feed back to kendraboyle@h...  
  
And now the story...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The first thing Hotohori noticed as he awoke early in the morning was that   
he wasn't alone, yet he knew it wasn't bad. Opening his eyes he looked down   
at the sleeping form of his younger sister. The only one he had. Smiling   
slightly as he saw her he didn't wish to wake her. They had had a long month   
since there father had passed away leaving the country in the hands of his   
most beautiful son. Sighing slightly he ran his hand through her hair as he   
did so he again saw the sign on her neck where his own resided. The sign for   
hope. It glowed a soft blue showing that she was a Seiryuu no Shichi Seishi   
and that one-day they would be destined to fight. But for now he simply   
gazed at her trying not to think of such things.  
Finally he let out another sigh. Time to wake her. Even though she was his   
sister she would be in great trouble if found there with him. "Minako" He   
lightly called till she finally woke.  
"Morning big brother" Minako smiled up at Hotohori.  
"Morning. I'm afraid its time for you to go. You know what Mother would do   
if she caught you. But be happy little sister for you will be 13 in less   
then a week. 'Tis cause for great celebration." Hotohori slowly rose. "I   
fear I am already late." Without waiting for an answer he left to change for   
his morning duties.  
Sighing Minako rose and headed for her room. When she arrived she was happy   
that her mother had not yet arrived. Silently changing behind the privacy   
screen she thought about things to come. Since she had been born with the   
mark of Seiryuu upon her neck she had been alone. Her parents had never told   
anyone of the news and the handmaiden who had birthed her had vanished   
shortly after. Though she was a princess  
  
  
in the imperial family she was pretty much ignored. He father had rarely   
said a word to  
her. All she knew of him was the silent man that would stare in sadness at   
his only daughter. The only one who showed her love though out her life was   
her brother. Future, well now emperor of Konan. He had never showed any   
signs of fear that she seen in her mother's eyes or the accusation in her   
fathers. She knew her parents both loved her. But they feared what she   
represented. Sighing she finished getting dressed and headed out for her   
daily duties. In a week she like her brother would also be allowed to attend   
court.  
The week had passed quickly and without any problems. The day had come.   
People across the country were celebrating. It was a holiday. Minako looked   
out at the courtyard that was filled with people of great esteem in Konan.   
She heard her mother enter her room and turned for inspection and bowed in   
greeting. "Mother"  
"Mina you look lovely." Said her mother, as she looked her over. She did   
too. She had the long flowing brown hair and the eyes of amber just like her   
brother. There was no denying their relation. "Come Mina. Let me fix your   
hair I would like a word with you."  
Minako silently complied happy for the honor. As she had just now come of   
age she would finally be able to have the styles that she had seen on her   
mother countless times. As her mother brushed her hair Minako felt her   
fingers rub over her mark as it was glowing once again. "Mina my child you   
know what this mark means right?" Minako nodded and her mother continued "I   
fear that Kutou has discovered who you are. They want you. The only way for   
us to do that is to send you there as a bride." Minako tensed at this" he   
mother spook before she could. "You are of the age now that we can't deny   
them any longer without war. Today you will meet your groom. Tomorrow you   
will go to Kutou with him. You are our chance at peace. The people will see   
that and let you go with love. I am sorry child.." Now finished she stepped   
back.  
As Minako turned she looked up at her mother in shock but the words she was   
going to speak died on her lips seeing the tears in her eyes. She remained   
silent for a moment. "Mother.. Does Hotohori know?"  
"No. And you will not tell him till the time has come for the official   
announcement." With those words her mother rose and led her out of the room   
to towards the Thrown room. To stunned to speak or resist she simply   
followed.  
As they approached the doors to the thrown room Minako mind was wondering.   
How could she not tell Hotohori? It wasn't right. But as she was about to   
protest some more her mother opened the door to the thrown room. As they   
entered Minako looked around. The room was filled with people. None whom she   
knew. She searched for her brother but not spotting him she assumed he was   
not there yet and was perhaps waiting for all the guests to arrive as he   
should as an the new Emperor.  
After several minutes of wandering the room with her mother the bells chimed   
signaling the entrance of the Emperor. Minako and her mother made there way   
to the thrown as the others in the room bowed. Finally Hotohori entered the   
room, which had fallen silent. When he approached the thrown Minako bowed   
slightly and her mother stepped back. Hotohori taking the cue linked his arm   
with Minako and escorted her the rest of the way to the thrown at the front   
of the room. As they arrived there mother took her place behind them and the   
turned to face the people in the room. After Hotohori signaled all to rise   
he said simply "I present to you my sister and princess of Konan  
  
  
  
Minako_sama" When finished her kissed her cheek and then they took their   
seats as the crowd cheered.  
As they did this Minako looked around she spotted at the back off the room   
the only person in the room not cheering. He had a look of neutrality on his   
face. He was a tall Blond man with eyes as blue as the sea. Staring at him   
she was both fearful and awed by him. Who was he? As if sensing her eyes on   
him he turned his eyes and looked striate at her. Seeing she was caught she   
blushed and quickly looked away. As she did so Hotohori signaled for silence   
and there mother stepped forward. She looked at her children and they both   
stud and waited.  
"Today is a happy day indeed. We celebrate the coming of age of our   
daughter. She is our pride and we are proud of her." She stopped, as there   
was some applauding. As this happened Minako felt Hotohori step behind her   
and take her hand. Their mother continued. "Today is also great cause for   
celebration because the war that has been brewing between Konan and Kutou   
has been stopped. The late emperor set up a deal with the Emperor of Kutou,   
which will ensure peace between our people. Tomorrow when the sun reaches   
the highest peak our princess will marry the General of Kutou Nakago." The   
room remained silent as everything was taken in. Minako felt Hotohori's grip   
on her and tightens painfully and let out a slight cry at the pain. Hearing   
this He released her then grabbed her in a hug showing his support. Their   
mother quickly grabbed hold of her hand pulling her free from Hotohori.  
"Nakago" Their mother bowed in greeting at his approach "May I present your   
bride. Minako"  
She pushed Minako forward causing her to loose her balance slightly. As she   
fell Nakago grabbed hold of her stopping her fall without anyone noticing.  
"Minako_sama" Nakago said speaking for the first time. "A pleasure I'm   
sure."  
Minako remained silent as she was still in shock. She silently looked over   
at her brother who was glaring daggers at Nakago. But he kept his tongue.  
The rest of the day and the morning of the next past in a daze. Before she   
knew what was happening Minako was married. Her mind was still trying to   
catch up with the event. Hotohori had approached her the night before and   
she had remained with him till she was scolded by their mother for it. But   
neither cared for they both knew it would be the last time.  
Sure to there belief Minako was being prepared for the trip to Kutou. As the   
last of the preparations were being done Hotohori came to her. He had tears   
in his eyes as he looked at her. "I am so sorry Mina if I had known.. I   
would have.."  
"You would have what Hotohori?? You know as I do that there was nothing we   
could have done. We have known it since father told us of the Miko." Tears   
silently slid down her face. "I just wish it could have been at a later   
time."  
"I do to little one" He silently hugged her supporting her till the Kutou   
guards came for her. "I love you very dearly Mina" As he said this he   
slipped something into her hand. "To open when you arrive in Kutou."  
Minako followed the guards outside where Nakago was waiting. She turned once   
more to Hotohori. Silently they embraced neither wanting to let go of the   
other. Finally  
  
  
  
Minako let go and back up. Hotohori gave her a final kiss on the forehead   
wishing her the best. She then turned and walked to Nakago who reached down   
and pulled her up in front of him on the horse. He kicked the horse and they   
were on their way. Minako looked back till she couldn't see Hotohori any   
longer. Finally when they were to far for her to see she turned and looked   
out in front of her. Wondering what the future held for her.  
They walked in silence for many hours Minako wanted so much to ask Nakago so   
many questions but she was both too scared and she didn't know where to   
start. Instead she just stayed quiet. As the sky grew dark she yawned   
feeling the activities from the last 2 days catching up to her. About half   
an hour later Nakago called for the troops to stop for the night. He slid of   
the horse then reached up to help Minako off as well. "Come" with that he   
lead her to a near by stream. "Its not the hot water you're used to but you   
may bath here. I'll be back in half an hour for you." With that he left her   
there on her own.  
Frustrated Minako glared at Nakago's retreating back. When he steped out of   
view she desided to take his advice and got undressed. She silently entered   
the water suprized at how warm it was. She swam around thinking events of   
the past few days over slowly. Now that she was here alone with Nakago, a   
man she had never met before and the general of her lifetime enemy, she   
found that she was for the first time in her life she was truly scared.   
Silently she started to weep. She wept for several minutes before she found   
her calm again. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she got out of the   
water and redressed waiting for Nakago trying to figure out what to do. As   
she waited she drifted asleep.  
That's how Nakago found her. Doing something he normally wouldn't do her   
lifted her into his arms to take her back to camp. She remained asleep.   
Deciding that talking to the girl tonight would be useless he brought her   
back to the tent that had been set up for them. He lay her down and then   
settled himself down beside her covering them both he drifted into sleep as   
well.  
When morning came Nakago rose early letting Minako sleep longer. He watched   
her sleep for a while thinking of how his plans where working. As he looked   
her over he had to admire that she was, as the rumors has said, truly   
beautiful. He had seen the same thing in her brother. The had the same   
facial features and brown hair. He remembered her amber eyes that set the   
rest of her beauty. Yes he could get used to this one. Why the emperor had   
chosen him to wed the girl he wasn't sure, but he would help her grow and   
learn to use her powers. She would make a fine Seiryuu no Shichi Seishi.  
Slowly Minako felt awareness coming. Slowly she awoke. As she finally came   
fully awake she found Nakago watching her. She flushed trying to remember   
what had happened the night before. She sat up and saw she was still dressed   
in the same cloths. She looked at Nakago curiously. Needing to know yet   
afraid to ask.  
Senescing what she was thinking Nakago chuckled humorlessly. "No child   
nothing happened. Get dressed we leave soon." With that he rose and left   
her alone to change. She sat there staring after him for a few minutes then   
sighing she desided she may as well do as asked. When she was dressed in   
fresh gowns she left the tent and looked around. She spotted Nakago at the   
fire eating and desided to join him. When she left the tent the  
  
  
  
guards started packing everything up. She reached the fire where Nakago was   
sitting. There she sat silently. When she sat someone, she didn't really see   
who, gave her a plat of food. Despite her fear she found that she was   
starving and started to eat. When she had finished Nakago silently took her   
plate from her and gave it to someone else. "Stay here" Not knowing what   
else to do Minako listened. Nakago went to finish getting the horses ready.  
When everything was packed up Nakago returned to Minako who looked at him   
silently. "Come. We must go. The Emperor is waiting for us." Minako followed   
behind him. When they got to where the horses where she was suprized to see   
that that there was now an extra horse. She looked at the horse letting a   
slight smile reach her lips. It was her mare from back home.  
Before she could ask how the horse had gotten there Nakago told her "Your   
mother sent her last night with some palace guards. They said it was a   
parting gift." That said Nakago lifted her onto the mares back. Happy to   
once again on Herata's back she hugged the horse sending silent thanks to her   
mother yet knowing it was Hotohori not her mother who sent it.  
After that they spent the day in silence as the headed to the Kutou capital.   
When the reached the capital the guards flanked them and Minako found   
herself beside Nakago once again. When the were half way through the town   
some of the towns people seeing who it was began to throw things at them   
and saying nasty things. Nakago walked right by them ignoring them. But   
Minako, who had never seen anything like this looked at the people wanting   
to know what was wrong. Suddenly one of the fruits being thrown hit Minako   
in the face making her jump. She silently cleaned it from her face. Nakago   
who had seen it happen and who had done it silently signaled one of the   
guards who quickly caught the guy and arrested him. When they arrived at the   
castle Nakago looked over at Minako and signaled one of the guards over.   
"Take her to her room" He told the guard." To Minako he said "Go and change.   
When you meet the Emperor you will not have fruits on you. Be ready in an   
hour." With that he left her.  
Minako followed the guard who led her to a room similar to her one in Konan.   
She looked around and found that there was a bath run for her and took a   
quick bath then set about getting dressed. A maid servant came in to help   
her with her hair, making sure that the mark of Seiryuu would be visible if   
it appeared. It had faded half way to Kutou and had been gone since. As her   
hair was finished Minako remembered the package that Hotohori had given her.   
She went to her one bag of belongings that she had been able to keep with   
her. Pulling the package out she quickly unwrap it. Inside was a necklace   
with a pendent of ruby carved in the image of Suzaku. She gazed at it trying   
to figure out where she had seen it. She then read the note left with it. It   
said simply "I love you. Ware this and we will be together" Then she   
remembered where she had seen it. It was the one that Hotohori had always   
worn. A single tear ran down her cheek as she put it on. She tucked it into   
her top so the emperor wouldn't see it. Then taking a deep breath she waited   
for Nakago.  
Nakago arrived in exactly an hour to take her to the Emperor. He looked her   
over and then nodded satisfied with her appearance. "Come. Its time" With   
that he led Minako to the Emperor.  
When they arrived at the thrown room Nakago pushed Minako in front of him   
then bowed to the Emperor. Minako did the same. When they were allowed to   
rise Minako got her first look at the Emperor of Kutou. She barely with held   
her fear. He was a mean looking man with eyes that showed the evilness that   
was inside him. The way he eyed her she felt terrified of what he would do.  
"So this is the Konan Princess who is Seiryuu No Shichi Seishi? She's a   
pretty thing." He then looked at Minako with hungry eye. "And what is your   
name child? I can't seem to recall."  
Minako simply stared at the Emperor for a moment her fear controlling her.   
Then she saw the look Nakago was giving her and answered "Minako sire" Her   
answer was quiet in the large room. The Emperor smiled at her fear enjoying   
it.  
"She bares the mark of hope on her neck Sire." Nakago went to Minako and   
pointed to where it was. "It disappeared late last night and hasn't returned.   
I haven't yet determined what her powers are. I plan to start trying to find   
out what they are as soon as we finish here."  
"Very well." He gazed at Minako with dirty eyes once more then turned back   
to Nakago. "Report back to me with all your findings. I want to know as soon   
as possible."  
Nakago knowing that was their dismissal took hold of Minako's arm and led   
her from the room. Not having any choice she followed. Nakago returned to   
her room pushing her into it. He then entered and signaled the guards to   
leave. When they were alone at last he turned to Minako. "Sit"  
Minako finally winning over her fear ignored Nakago instead asking "What's   
going on?? Why am I here, who are you?" Sadness once again came to her. "I   
want to go home"  
Sighing Nakago rose and stud directly in front of Minako. "I said to sit"   
With that he grabbed hold of her and dragged her to the bed and forced her to   
sit. "Now stay there and listen. I am only going to tell you once. Do you   
know what a Seiryuu No Shichi Seishi is?" She nods "Then you know you are   
one." Not waiting for an answer he continued "Because of what you are you   
are here. You will do your duty and serve Seiryuu. I am also Seiryuu No   
Shichi Seishi. I am Nakago. But I am also your husband therefore you will   
listen and do as I say like a good wife. As for going home.. you will not be   
going back. They don't want you there anyway. You'd do well to remember   
that."  
"But.."  
Nakago slapped her "what did I tell you? When I tell you to do something do   
it." He glared at Minako causing her to squirm under his gaze, but she   
remained silent. He nodded "good. Get dressed in these" He hands her a pile   
of men's cloths "then do your hair up in a simple style. I have some   
training for you. I want to know what your power is. If it doesn't come out   
soon the Emperor might become angry" With that he left to let her change   
waiting out side the door.  
Minako silently did as she was told not sure what else to do. Nakago scared   
her but the Emperor terrified her. She sighed praying to Suzaku for   
strength. Then she left and met Nakago outside her door. Only time would   
tell her what she wanted to know.  
The rest of the day was spent with what Nakago called training. Minako who   
was used to lady's work was exhausted by time they had finished. All she   
wanted to do was  
  
  
  
sleep. But that was not to be. Word came as Minako was bathing. She and   
Nakago were to go to the Emperors quarters to dine. When she heard this   
Minako felt fear once again grip her soul. What was she to do. She silently   
got dressed in the cloths left for her. She was sadden to notice that they   
were both more revieling then she was used to and then she liked. They were   
also uncomfortable to her. She wanted her own cloths back.  
An hour later Nakago and Minako were headed to the Emperors room for dinner.   
"Relax now Minako." Nakago said. "If you don't he will know and use it   
against you"  
Not knowing why he would tell her this but grateful Minako thanked Nakago   
"May I ask something Nakago?"  
"What?"  
"What does he really want of me? When I see him look at me I feel dirty. I   
have never felt this way before." Minako looked at Nakago hoping he would   
answer her.  
Nakago stopped and looked down at her. "He is an evil man my dear. There's no   
denying that. He isn't happy you are one of us. He wants you simply for   
himself to add to the harem. I won't let that happen though." He started   
walking again.  
Minako quickly caught up with him "Why suddenly do you wish to help me   
Nakago?" Before he could answer they arrived and were shown into the   
Emperor's room. Nakago took he hand in a show of ownership. Minako was angry   
at him at first but then seeing the look on the Emperors face when she   
entered changed her mind and stood as close to Nakago as she could.  
Nakago Smiled evilly when Minako did as he wanted. He had quickly noted that   
she was weak minded to violence and that the best way to handle her was to   
make her feel she had control. In doing so she would sercome to his will   
quicker. He, unlike the Emperor, was actually in no hurry to find Minako's   
powers. He already had an idea of what they would be. He just needed to   
release them. He watched her while they ate with the Emperor. She was a far   
from him as she could get and barley ate. He could feel the fear she still   
had of the Emperor. She had sat as close to him as she could get without   
even noticing. Nakago saw this as a god sign. If she felt he was safest then   
she would listen and do as he told her more. He also knew there would be   
times that he would have to do as he did this afternoon. He couldn't have   
her thinking she was above that.  
The dinner was finished in silence. When it was over and the emperor had   
dismissed them Minako was tired. She followed Nakago thinking he would take   
her to her room. She was wrong. "Nakago.. why am I here? This isn't my room"   
She looked confused she didn't know what was going on.  
"You are right. This is not the room you were given. That is your day room.   
This is my chamber where you will spend your nights. We are married. Its   
time to confirm it." Nakago turned to her as he said this closing the door   
behind her.  
Minako panicked. She didn't like this but as she started to fight she saw   
the look in Nakago's and she froze. It was the look she had seen this   
afternoon just before he had hit her. She stopped struggling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Nakago took her cloths of he explained "If we do not the Emperor will."   
He finally had her striped . She was shaking in fear not knowing what to do.   
Nakago saw the pendent she had and picked it up. He looked at her   
questioningly but then dropped it. He directed her to the bed and showed her   
what to do.  
The next morning Nakago woke early. He looked down at the girl beside him.   
She remained sleeping. He gazed at her for a few minutes studying her. She   
was quite pretty. In a few years she would grow into a beautiful woman. He   
got up and got ready for his day. He left her there to sleep as the Emperor   
had commanded. He knew the Emperor wanted her but he hoped he would not. She   
would be hard to mold and that would only make it worse. Finally he left.  
Sometime later Minako woke. She looked at the other side of the bed and saw   
that Nakago had already left. As she sat up she found that she was sore   
between her legs. That's when she knew it wasn't just a dream. It really had   
happened. Sighing she rose and put on the gown that had been left on the end   
of the bed. She looked around the room. Spotting the bathroom she headed   
over to it. She was happy to see that a bath had been run for her. She   
happily sank into the warm vanilla scented water.  
After a long soak in the bath she finally rose out of the water. Putting on   
her gown once again she went into the main room. She didn't know what she   
was supposed to do. She didn't know how to get back to her own room. She   
arrived at the main room and the first thing she saw was the red stain on   
the sheets. She flushed at this and threw the covers over the bed. Having   
done that she went to the desk hoping maybe for some paper to write on or   
something. She found a needle works set there. Smiling she picked it up.   
There was a note with it from Nakago.  
  
Minako: I will be back when my  
morning training is finished to  
show you the way to your room.  
Stay put. I left this from one of  
the Lady's from the Harem.  
She said all ladies like this so  
it should give you something to do.  
Nakago  
  
Minako put the note aside and took a needle in her hand. She looked through   
the threads provided and picked one out. She finally settled into her work   
humming softly as she worked. Soon she lost track of time and was engrossed   
in her work.  
By the time she came back to herself the sun was high in the sky. She looked   
out the window at it wondering where the morning had gone. She heard a noise   
behind her and jumped looking where the sound had come from. She dropped her   
needlework when she did so. There she saw Nakago with a grin on his lips.  
"Do you always loose yourself when you do such work?" He pointed at her   
fallen needle work.  
  
  
  
  
"I... I am sorry. Was I ignoring you? My brother often accused me of such   
when I was doing this stuff" She felt a sudden sadness when she spook of   
Hotohori. She went to pick up her dropped canvice but Nakago beat her to it.  
"What is this?" He asked showing her the picture she had made. Minako looked   
at it and gasped. It was a picture of her mother. But her mother looked to   
be dead. On the bottom was a date but she couldn't see what it was from   
where she was. She shook her head in denial. No it couldn't be. "Is this   
your gift then to see the future? What else can you do?"  
"I..I I.. I don't know.. I don't want this to happen again." She had fallen   
down as she had no strength left to stand.  
"Again?" Nakago went to her kneeling in front of her. "This has happened   
before?"  
"Yes" She stated to cry "my Father.." She could say no more and passed out.  
Nakago calmly picked her up and lay her on the bed. He was happy to notice   
that the sheets had been changed. He set about waking Minako. After several   
minutes he was finally successful. "Come I'll show you the way to your room.   
I want you to stay there until I return. I must report to the Emperor."  
Being to weak to resist Minako followed Nakago to her room. Making a note of   
where it was. She silently entered and sat on the bed waiting.  
Nakago was pleased. He didn't show it but he was. Minako had shown her gift.   
She could see into the future. A valuable gift that would come in handy. He   
still wasn't happy with her though. She was weak and thought to much of   
home. He would have to find someway to distract her from them. He had a   
feeling she would be powerful in the near future but she was still a child   
in many ways. She also gave another bonus in his plans. If he could but make   
an heir that child would be in line for the thrown of Konan. A mighty good   
gift if the peace that had been promised by his Emperor held. He would then   
simply have the current Emperor and any of his heirs killed. No one would   
know who sent them and because of Minako's place in her Family that thrown   
would surely be his child's who he could then control. Yes things were   
moving along nicely. But for now he had news for the Emperor.  
Minako finally managed to pull herself together. She was still upset but   
then she also knew she could handle it. She knew this day would come. She   
had known it for a while but didn't realize it. She was just happy that she   
still had Hotohori. She went to her desk and there she found paper, quill   
pens and ink. She started to write to her brother. Somehow she figured   
Nakago wouldn't allow her to send them but wrote it any way hoping against   
hope that she was wrong. Soon she had a letter finished and set it aside.   
She then just waited for Nakago's return.  
Nakago return shortly after and she looked up at him wondering what was   
next. She had not eaten yet and was hoping to soon. She waited for him to   
speak.  
"The Emperor is pleased that your gift has shown its self. You should be   
happy. With this gift comes his proof of who you are. He will now leave you   
alone. You will eat alone tonight and in the morning as I have to go and   
pick someone up and wont be back till late morning. Your mare is ready for   
you should you choose to go riding in the  
  
  
  
morning. It might be best as a Lady alone would be too inviting. When I   
return you will meet Soi and Tomo of the Seiryuu No Shichi Seishi. Be weary   
of both for they will not be exactly nice. I have told the cook to prepare a   
late lunch for you as I don't believe you have eaten today." Nakago looked   
over at Minako and seeing her nod continued "Starting tomorrow afternoon I   
will start you on a training schedule. Your gift is a good one but it will   
not protect you. During training yesterday I noticed you had skills in   
Archery and with a sward. I will help you perfect them." When Nakago   
finished there was a quiet knock on the door and a timid servant girl came   
in with a tray of food.  
"You eat now. I must go. We will speak more when I return." Nakago rose to   
leave.  
"Nakago wait" Minako jumped up and went to the desk picking up the letter   
she had written. "Would it be alright if I sent this to my brother in Konan?   
I know it's unusual and all but please."  
Nakago looked down at her sternly. "very well I will send it. But don't make   
it a habit. Its costly to send letters that far and our messengers don't   
like going there" Nakago took the letter and headed for the door.  
"Thank you" When Nakago was gone Minako sat down and ate the meal provided   
for her. When she was finished she started doing more needle work since   
there wasn't much else to do. She spent the rest of the day doing it. The   
next Morning she went riding and did more needle work becoming curious of   
the people Nakago had mentioned.  
The hours passed quickly Minako went to the front to wait for Nakago as he   
had told her. She could see him coming up the road with two people   
following. She wondered if these were the people Nakago had told her about.   
It didn't take long for Nakago to make his way to the front doors. He   
dismounted and assisted the lady he was riding with off her horse. The   
other guy got off his horse and was studying Minako who was trying to avoid   
his eyes. She was scared of this guy and hoped it didn't show.  
As the stable hands led the horses away Nakago turned to Minako. "Come" with   
that he started for the thrown room. Minako didn't want to see the Emperor   
again. She was happy when Nakago arrived at her room and told her to wait   
for him there. She went in and waited.  
It was several minutes later when word was sent to her to meet Nakago in the   
main courtyard. She was then escorted there where she found Nakago with the   
two people he had arrived with. She silently went to Nakago and waited.  
Nakago then turned her to face the two strangers. Introducing her to them.   
"These are the people I mentioned earlier. This is Seiryuu No Shichi Seishi   
Tomo and Soi." He then turned to Tomo and Soi. "This is my wife and Seiryuu   
No Shichi Seishi Minako. She is also the princess of Konan."  
Minako noticed Soi's rise in anger at the word wife and wondered what was   
wrong. Tomo also didn't seem to thrilled and said as much "How can this   
Child be one of us? Look at her fear is so thick you can taste it."  
"She bares the mark of Hope" Nakago lifted her hair showing the sign that   
had appeared when her gift was discovered. "He power is to see into the   
future. The anger in his voice was thick and threatening.  
  
  
  
Tomo backed off but Soi wasn't satisfied "How did this slut become your wife   
then?? She is the enemy." She spook of her being the princess of Konan.  
Nakago slapped Soi so hard she fell to the ground. "Watch what you say Soi.   
She is my wife because the Emperor choose for it to be like this. Konan's   
last Emperor and the Empress offered her as a sign of peace."  
Soi slowly got to her feet "I am sorry Nakago. I was out of   
place."  
Tomo then desided to change the subject to avoid more trouble. He wasn't   
sure why but he liked this girl. Perhaps it was her innocents. He was just   
happy it wasn't Soi. Though he did wish it were he. "Nakago you say her   
power is to read the future correct" At Nakago's nod he continued "What else   
does she have? If we go into battle she will not be able to protect herself   
with just that."  
Minako was tired of being spoken about as if she wasn't there and finally   
spook up. "Look I don't care what you think of me but if you have a question   
about me I would appreciate it if you would ask me and stop acting like I'm   
not here." As she finished she stood tall and hoped Nakago wouldn't be   
angered. She was surprised when instead she heard him laugh.  
"Indeed. It seems we haven't been addressing you properly." Nakago Looked   
at her and traced his hand down her neck and around the simple there almost   
as if to show dominance. "Why don't you answer Tomo's question then? You   
remember what we spook of before I left."  
Sighing in relief knowing he wasn't angered she turned to Tomo. "Nakago will   
be teaching me artuary and how to use a sward. My father taught me to use a   
bow when I was very small and my brother taught me to use a sward. He and I   
used to spare quite often." She was suprized that she didn't feel her usual   
sadness when speaking of Hotohori and a small smile appeared on her face as   
she spook of him.  
Tomo seemed satisfied with the answer "may I ask then.. which of the   
Emperor's sons is your Brother? I believe he has a few who are only have   
siblings and one set that are from the same mother. I know that one was a   
girl and the other a boy. So who is the other? Since you are also the only   
girl child of the previous Emperor."  
"My Brother is Hotohori who is the one who is now on the Thrown. The   
favorite of the Sons. Minako not thinking simply answered Tomo not   
realizing what she had given away. She realized that things around her we   
suddenly very quiet. She looked at the others seeing their shock. She sees a   
trace in Nakago's eyes as well. "what is it Nakago? You already knew of my   
brothers place on the thrown. Why does that suprized you then?"  
Nakago turned to her. "Your Brother is Hotohori? He is Suzaku No Shichi   
Seishi? Well this is definitely an..interesting twist."  
"I thought you knew? He and I are both No Shichi Seishi.. just for different   
sides. My parents knew this that's why the wanted me gone. But Hotohori   
never cared." Minako was confused now.  
Nakago simply looked down at her. He was thrilled by this news but didn't   
show it. Instead he desided it was best to keep her in the dark for now.   
"Never mind that my dear. Why don't you go get changed and I will begin your   
training." As Minako turned to do so Nakago turned to Soi and Tomo. "Care to   
watch? She needs work but she's interesting to watch."  
  
  
Soi and Tomo both nodded and followed Nakago.  
Minako headed back to her room to do as Nakago had instructed. She was more   
then a little confused about all three of their reactions when she mentioned   
her brother being Hotohori. She couldn't help but think she had done   
something wrong. As she arrived at her chambers she put it out of her mind   
and concentrated on what she was  
going to do when she returned to Nakago. She quickly got changed and headed   
to the same place she had trained with Nakago the last time.  
When she arrived she wasn't suprized to find that Soi and Tomo were still   
there. Nakago signaled her forward and told her "We'll start with the sward.   
The sergeant will Spar with you. Remember He won't take it easy on you." With   
that he handed her a katana and steped back to watch. Today she would spar   
and he would watch to see where she needed work. She was good with the sward   
that he knew. He wondered how long she had been using one. It wasn't   
something the average woman was taught. Specially not a princess.  
Minako stepped forward and took position. The sergeant did the same. The   
sergeant struck first fast and fierce. Minako met the blow with equal force   
and the battle had began. Minako was playing defensive till her opponent   
tired out. She had leaned this early. Being that she was smaller she easily   
dodged many blows. Soon the blades were flying so fast that the blades   
couldn't been seen by those who watched.  
Soi was still not happy. She wasn't fully watching the fight, she was trying   
to figure out how to get Minako away from Nakago. Tomo, however, was   
impressed. He had never seen a girl before who could swing a blade, never   
mind out wit and defeat a man twice her size as it seemed would happen here.   
Nakago watched indifferently. His only concern was watching and learning of   
her skills and weaknesses. He seen many ways she could improved. She was,   
in his opinion, to defensive.  
Finally Minako sensed her opponent tireing and struck. Her strick was so   
fast that he never saw it coming. One blow under his defense and she   
knocked his feet out from under him. When he was on the ground she placed   
her blade at his through and he surrendered.  
"Not bad." Nakago steped up to her and she removed the blade from the   
Sergeant's neck. "Tomorrow we will start your training. You have some   
weaknesses that I want to work on. You did well for your first time. How   
long have you been sparing?"  
Handing the sward to another solder who was waiting she answered "I started   
a year after Hotohori. I was 5 he 6. No on would spare with him and I   
started in on it. Since then I have been training with him. Our mother never   
knew and Father didn't approve but Hotohori insisted so I got them."  
Minako was very hot now and sweat was dripping off her face but she had not   
lost her breath. Tomo was impressed. "You are very good my Lady. I am happy   
your brother would do that for you. It was quite a show."  
Nakago looked at the sky. Seeing the sun low in the horizon he turned to   
his companions. "Why don't we part for an hour. We shall meet in my room for   
dinner then. If you don't remember where it is Minako will show you." With   
that Nakago left with Minako following. Soi and Tomo watched them go and   
then turned to do the same.  
  
  
  
When Tomo came to her Minako was a little suprized. When she had first seen   
him he had scared her. But now he was just an interesting person. She wasn't   
sure why Nakago had warned her away. Soi however, she could. She could feel   
the other girl's hatred for her. Though she didn't know why it was there.  
Tomo arrived as she was sitting down to do her hair. She had never truly   
perfected it since there was always someone around to do it. But lately   
there had been no need with the activities she was doing. There was no one   
to do it now either. She heard a quiet knock on the door "its open"  
Tomo entered. He looked the same as he had when they had parted. "good   
evening princess. Might I speak with you a while. I find it kind of lonely   
here with only Soi as company."  
"Sure. Come over here if you like." She continued fighting with her hair   
which was not co-operating..  
"Please allow me to help princess. I have worked with hair on many   
occasions. Perhaps I can help" Tomo approached her waiting for her answer.  
"Thank you. I would truly be thankful, and please Tomo call me Minako.   
Princess is just my title not my name" This was said with a smile to show   
that no offence was meant.  
"Very well Minako." With that Tomo started working on her hair. "So Minako   
why Nakago? You're a princess after all. I am curious why you were wed to a   
General and not perhaps one of the Emperors sons."  
"You are rather forward aren't you Tomo?" Minako gave him a smile. "I like   
it. As far as I can tell there are two reasons I was wed to Nakago. I mean   
other then for peace. You see as you know my brother and I are both No   
Shichi Seishi, he for Suzaku and me for Seiryuu. My parents needless to say   
were not to thrilled about me. My parents hid it well. No one but them and   
Hotohori knew about it. Even the handmaiden who was there for the birth has   
been missing since. Shortly before my father died he and my mother arranged   
this marriage. I was not even told about it till my 13th birthday. The next   
day before I knew what was happening I was married to Nakago. Who I couldn't   
stand and whom I had never met before. But I believe it was the only way out   
for my parents. They needed me gone. I was a shame on the family and to my   
country. As for my being married to a solder and not a prince as you say. I   
have a feeling that was my mothers doing. She wanted me cast out long before   
but Father and Hotohori wouldn't allow it. What would the people say. I   
believe this was her last insult to me. Why would she expect the Emperor of   
her rival country to give up his only son for someone she considered   
unworthy. She truly didn't believe I deserved anything I got in life. If it   
wasn't for Hotohori I don't know what I would have done. I truly miss him."   
Minako looked at Tomo seeing that he truly seemed to care. This suprized   
her. She had never met anyone other then Hotohori who cared about her. "Does   
that answer your question Tomo?"  
Tomo looked over to her. "yes it does. Might I just say I am truly sorry.   
You seem like a nice young women. I wish life had perhaps been kinder." Tomo   
looked out side "I fear though my dear that we must go. We are late for   
dinner and if I remember correctly Nakago hates being kept waiting. Shall   
we?" Tomo put his arm out.  
  
  
  
"Yes we should hurry. I have no wish to anger him again." She took his   
offered arm and they headed for Nakago's room.  
"Worry not my dear. It was after all my fault. I will simply tell him as   
much." With that the continued on to Nakago's room in silence.  
As the entered Nakago's room there was no missing the anger in Nakago's   
eyes. Minako frozen and then looked down waiting, having seen that look   
before. She was mildly suprized to hear Tomo speaking. "I do apologize   
Nakago we were talking and I distracted the Lady here. Please forgive me."  
"Very well" The anger didn't fully leave his eyes but it was directed at a   
new target now. "let us sit and eat. I will deal with you later Tomo."  
Minako sat in the offered seat beside Tomo since Soi made sure there was no   
room beside Nakago, who seemed not to care. They ate there dinner in   
silence. When they had finished Nakago spoke. Soi as I understand it you're   
here for a month, I have some things I would like you to take care of in the   
capital. Tomo I would ask you a favor. It seems I will be out quite a bit.   
Would you make sure Minako is taken care of? I have a schedule for her   
training already set."  
"I can do that" Tomo looked over at Minako asking permission with his eyes.   
Minako nodded slightly without the others noticing.  
"Very well. Its time for us to retire then your rooms are set for you. We   
shall speak more later." Knowing that was a dismissal Tomo bowed to Nakago   
and kissed Minako's hand and left. Soi left reluctantly right after him.   
"Come we shall go to bed now." With that he headed for the bed chambers and   
Minako slowly followed.  
The next three months was spent with Minako doing Archery in the morning   
and practicing with a sward for the afternoons. Nakago was gone pretty much   
everyday. Tomo and Minako spent a lot of time together and had become good   
friends. Soi had left a few weeks after her arrival.  
The day had been spent the same as every other day in the past few months.   
Minako and Tomo were heading for dinner in Nakago's room as usual.  
When they arrived they were suprized to find that Nakago was not alone. But   
when he signaled that they were to start without him they did so. Nakago   
arrived shortly after and the meal was finished in silence.  
As they finished Tomo rose leave. "Stay. I have news for Minako. I believe   
you should hear it." Nakago turned to face Minako "that man you saw when you   
arrived was messenger from Konan. He came with a message for you. It would   
seem that your mother has passed on. Your brother requests your presence for   
the burial. As I can not go due to my duties I have now got to find you an   
escort. It wouldn't do for you to travel alone and if you don't go.. well   
problems could arise"  
Minako was speechless as the news she had just heard sank in. silent tears   
ran down her face. "I will take her in your place if you like Nakago. I'm   
sure she would not mind that."  
Nakago thought it over for a moment. "Fine. You leave first thing in the   
morning. Minako. You may spend your night alone if you like." Before he   
could get her Answer he turned and headed for the other room. Tomo helped   
Minako stand and started leading  
  
  
  
her out. He led her to her room intending to leave her there but Minako   
wouldn't let him go. Even in sleep. So he waited till she was deep in sleep   
and sat down beside her bed where he slept.  
The morning was a busy one. Tomo and Minako got everything ready for there   
trip to Konan. It being an important thing they would take the faster rout.   
They would got through more villages but it would get them there in one day   
instead of two. Nakago came out as the final preparations were being done   
with the messenger he had been spoken with before.  
"This is Naka. He will be traveling with you to Konan. Be back in a week"   
With that he left and the travelers started on there way.  
The trip to Konan was uneventful. The three travelers rode at a run the   
whole way and arrived shortly before dinner. Naka left the two alone and   
headed to the stables with there horses. They were then led to the thrown   
room by guards who watched Tomo carefully.  
When they arrived at the thrown room they found Hotohori there alone. As he   
spotted Minako He smiled in spite of the mood. "Mina_Chan!!!" He ran to   
Minako and grabbed her up in a huge bear hug. She could do nothing but Hug   
him back crying.  
"Brother!! Oh how I missed you." Minako finally found her words. "How are   
things here, you know other then mothers passing?"  
Hotohori finally stopped hugging Minako but held her hand as they had as   
children. "Oh Mina_chan I missed you too. I am glade you are well I was   
worried about you. Things here are under control. There is much you missed."   
He now noticed Tomo who was standing back from Minako watching her carefully   
" Minako who is this? Where is your husband?? It's not proper that he's not   
with you" he didn't seem to upset though.  
"That is Tomo. He's a friend of mine. Nakago couldn't come he had to go..   
well I'm not sure, but Tomo agreed to escort me here in his place. Be nice   
to him. Its not his fault."  
Hotohori Smiled down at his sister. Very well. If you say he is your   
friend then he can't be too bad." He turned to Tomo. "Hello. Thank you for   
bringing my sister."  
Tomo Bowed to Hotohori "it was my pleasure." He turned to Minako "He's   
really rather young too isn't he." He winked at her.  
Minako laughed. "my brother is a year and a half my elder. But he acts much   
older. Don't you dear brother."  
"I do at that. But then so do you. You always have. Even more so them me."   
Hotohori laughed slightly. "But you are home now. How long will you be   
staying?"  
"Nakago told us we could stay for the week." Minako hugged her brother once   
again.  
"Well I will have a room set up for you Tomo. You my dear sister always   
have your own room. I didn't let mother do a thing to it. What say we meet   
again for supper in the dinning hall. I'm afraid I have duties waiting."  
Tomo and Minako both nodded and then left Hotohori to his duty. "You   
brother is a kind one. But to be Emperor at 15, it's a great man who can do   
that."  
  
  
  
Minako smiled "My brother is quite a man. He has been on the thrown for a   
year now. Father would have been proud."  
Minako arrived at her old room shortly. Hotohori had been right. It hadn't   
changed much. It was a little emptier but still the same. She headed to her   
closet and found that the dresses she had been forced to leave behind were   
still there. Including one of her favorites that she hadn't had the chance   
to wear. It was a pail purple dress with lace arms and overlay for the   
skirt. It was made of silk and seemed to shin in the light of the room. She   
slowly pulled it out hoping it would still fit. She set it aside on the bed   
and went to bath. When she was finished she got dressed. The dress was a   
little tighter then it used to and shorter to. She sent for a seamstress   
hoping it could be fixed on time. Her old seamstress Karita arrived and   
after a quick greeting set to work. It didn't take time to fix the dress as   
it had been designed to be easily fixed. Within ten minutes Minako was out   
the door and heading for Tomo to show him to the Dinning hall.  
After Tom had been shown to what would be his room for the week he quickly   
got ready for the dinner. He was hoping that through attending it he would   
learn more about the situation here. He had realized shortly that neither   
Minako or her sister were showing to many signs of grief. After having been   
told of the Empresses treatment of Minako he wasn't suprized by her lack of   
emotion. He wondered what had happened to Hotohori that he seemed not to   
care. Or perhaps he was wrong and it was simply that both were just over   
joyed about seeing each other again. The Young Emperor had suprized Tomo.   
The only other emperor her had met was Kutou's and he was an evil man. This   
boy was filled with love and life. No wonder Konan was so peaceful all the   
time. As he was thinking he heard a quiet knock on the door. "Come in"  
Minako quietly came into the room. "Are you ready?"  
All Tomo could do was nod. He had lost the ability to think. Minako looked   
beautiful. He rarely saw he in a dress any more, Nakago wouldn't allow it.   
She never wore make up or had her hair done either. But here she was looking   
every bit the women she was turning into. He smiled at her and finally   
finding his voice asked "Will you allow me to escort you to dinner my dear?"   
Minako giggled and nodded and then they both headed for dinner.  
As the walked to the dinning hall they remained silent. Minako was excited.   
It had been to long since she had gotten to dine with her brother and she   
missed it and him dearly. Nakago was nice enough to allow he to write to her   
brother every two weeks and he always wrote in return. Minako was kind of   
confused about why he would do so but never questioned it for fear he   
wouldn't allow her any longer. She was curious about what had happened while   
she was gone. He brother seemed to always be careful with what he wrote and   
often wrote in code that they had developed long before. Minako used it at   
times as well. She knew something big had happened and hoped he would share.  
Tomo was carefully watching Minako as they walked. Her transformation was   
remarkable. She smiled now, something he had rarely seen her do in the three   
months he had known her. She walked prouder and with more confidence as   
well. He was very curious as to what exactly Nakago did to her. He knew of   
the sex, which had been obvious  
  
  
  
because of the marriage and he had often seen the mess in the bed when he   
went to pick her up. He was always careful not to mention it. She never   
seemed happy when he left her alone with Nakago. There were times he had   
seen he pleading with her eyes even though she knew he couldn't help her.   
There were days when she seemed more beaten down then others and sometimes   
he would spot a bruise or two, but when he asked her about it she would look   
away and say it was from the training. Which he knew wasn't the case. He   
always watched and she was always to good. She rarely even got touched. He   
sighed perhaps this trip is for the best. It would give the girl a chance to   
relax.  
Finally they arrived at the dinning hall. The guards at the door let them   
in and then they heard them leave. Hotohori sat at the end of the table and   
jestered for them to join him. Minako sat on his right and Tomo to his   
left. When all the food was on the table before them Hotohori told everyone   
else to leave. When they had all left Hotohori turned back to his quest. "I   
am glade you are home Mina_chan. I missed you greatly. I hope you are truly   
well"  
"I missed you to brother. I am well enough" Minako smiled and then ate a   
couple of bites before asking "What happened here Hotohori? What couldn't   
you tell me in your letters??"  
Tomo watched carefully taking in all the details.  
"Well things her have fallen apart after you left. Things were discovered   
and things.. changed. You were very young maybe 4 or 5 but do you remember   
the day our mother became Fathers new Bride?" Hotohori was looking at Minako   
with sad eyes not wanting to tell her what had happened but knowing she   
needed to know.  
"Kind of. I remember that the other mothers hated us, I remember it was a   
sad time..that someone had died but I can't remember whom. I also remember   
almost drowning in the pond but nothing substantial." Minako told Hotohori   
trying to remember more.  
"Then I will tell you all." He looked at Tomo "Is he safe?"  
Minako knew what he meant and answered "The only one I trust besides you."  
Hotothori nodded "Very well. Then he shall hear it too. This started many   
years ago. We were both but children. Our Fathers first wife had a son. He   
was 3 years my elder. Father didn't want him on the thrown though, he wanted   
me. But Grandmother didn't approve. Our mother desided that getting rid of   
Father's bride would do it. She put poison in her food and she and   
grandmother both ended up eating it. They both died. Those are the deaths you   
have forgotten. Father then married mother and she became Empress. Father was   
never the same. He loved our mother but her had lost two people he loved   
dearly. Mother had desided that you were a liability. The drowning you   
remember was because mother took you to the pond to play. Unknown to anyone   
she had made sure you would fall in hoping you would drown. One of the   
Guards heard you and ran to your aid. He was later killed as a traitor.   
Mother then sent all the other mothers and there children away to another   
palace where they would be out of her way. I discovered all this about a   
week after you left. Minako.. Mother sent another assassin after you..only he   
didn't go. He instead came to me. Mother has been alone since and died   
because she hung herself." Hotohori had tears in his eyes as he told the   
tail.  
Minako was crying and Tomo went around the table to comfort her. "I knew   
she hated me.. but she really tried to kill me.. twice.." Hotohori also rose   
and hugged her close.  
  
  
  
After several minutes no one could eat anymore. "Hotohori. I'm going to go to   
bed. I need to think." Not waiting for an answer Minako left. Tomo rose to   
follow "Wait. Tomo right? Would you tell me what has happened in Kutou with   
Mina_chan? Please is she being treated well?  
Tomo thought this question over carefully "She is well enough. No one tries   
to hurt her that I know of. Nakago is gone most days and she sends her days   
training." Tomo didn't tell him anymore "You should ask her if you want   
more."  
"You are right. Thank you. You seem like a good friend for her. Please look   
after her since I can't any longer" Hotohori rose to leave as well.  
"I will" Tomo then headed back to his room thinking of the shocking story he   
had just heard. The Emperor was still a child as was Minako.. yet they had   
to live as adults.  
  
  
  
Tomo watched Minako from a distance as she laughed with her brother. They   
had been in Konan for 4 days and there mothers death had been put behind   
them. Word had been sent from Nakago in Kutou that he would be gone for a   
month on a special assignment. He wanted Minako to stay where she was. Tomo   
had agreed to stay with her and watch over her. He suspected there was a   
reason behind Nakago's wanting her to stay here. He had often heard of the   
Kutou Emperors taste for women, his desire for the wife of Nakago was no   
surprise. Over the few days they had been there Tomo had seen an entirely new   
side of Minako. She always had a smile on her face and was worry free all   
the time. Tomo liked Hotohori. He was a kind and generous man and Emperor.   
Tomo had noticed other changes in Minako as well. She tired easily and was   
often sickly in the morning. He had seen this before in women her age who   
where married and with child. He hoped for her sake he was wrong. He would   
watch her closely.  
Minako was happier then she had been in months. She was finally home with   
Hotohori where she wanted to be. He was still as she remembered. She was   
thrilled that Nakago had sent word for her to stay till he had returned from   
where ever he went. She hoped it would be a long time. Tomo had told her it   
would be at least a month. Tomo. When she thought of him she was confused.   
She had made a good friend from him. She saw him more then she saw Nakago.   
She only saw Nakago at dinner and for the night. She hated there nights   
together. Although Nakago was rarely rough it always hurt. She hated it so   
much but when she tried to fight it he would hit her or something depending   
on his mood. She new he didn't love her just as she never loved him but she   
had hoped. She was now scared though. She new why Nakago did what he did and   
she was terrified. She didn't want children yet. Nakago often spook of   
wanting her to finally be impregnated. She feared the time might have come.   
She hoped though that she was simply sick. She was late now by many weeks.   
She had lost count of the weeks. She hoped that it was nothing. She   
suspected Tomo knew as he kept watching her with concern. Hotohori hadn't   
noticed yet though.  
Hotohori was happy as he could be he had his sister back for a while and he   
liked her friend Tomo. They had often talked in the time that they had been   
there and he liked that Tomo was taking care of Minako. He had seen some   
changes in his little sister since her return. She wasn't as open or   
trusting as she once had been. He had on her first day here seen burses on   
her that he couldn't see how she had gotten, but when he asked she had   
simply said they were nothing and that he needn't worry. He did worry   
though. He worried everyday. He was starting to relax a little now though.   
She seemed to be happy. He knew something was off but couldn't place what.   
Finally after hours of Sparing with her he called a stop.  
"Why don't we call it a day my dear. Shall we meet again in two hours for   
dinner?" Asked Hotohori as guards took their swords.  
"Sure big brother. Where shall we meet tonight? The main dinning hall?"   
Minako answered back.  
  
  
  
"Why not my room tonight, if your ok with that" He looked over to Tomo   
asking him. When he nodded Hotohori smiled "Very well my quarters in two   
hours. I'm sure you know the way Minako. Its Father old room." Without   
waiting for an answer he left smiling.  
Tomo stood beside Minako as she swayed slightly. "Are you ok Mina_chan?" He   
asked worried.  
"I'm fine" But even as she said this she collapsed. "Or perhaps not. Help   
me to my room please."  
Tomo took Minako quickly to her room and without her consent sent for a   
healer though he had an idea what was wrong already.  
The healer arrived quickly and only after he promised Minako he would tell   
no one any thing he started to examine her. After about fifteen minutes the   
healer thought he knew the problem. "Please Lady Minako lay down" AS she did   
so the healer began to push slightly on her abdomen. He nodded slightly and   
helped Minako sit up. "You are with child my lady. How long has it been   
since you bled?"  
For a second Minako simply stared at him then slowly she spook. "seven   
weeks or so I believe."  
"I will monitor you while you are with us M'Lady if you wish. Should I   
inform your brother?" The healer watched Minako quietly. He was sadden by   
her news though he new it would happen the day she was wed to that Kutou   
General. He feared she wasn't ready. She hadn't reached full maturity yet   
and that was unhealthy for both.  
"No that's ok..I.I'll tell him" Minako pleaded with her eyes hoping he   
would listen. Tomo came slowly to he side and waited giving silent support.   
They both feared what would happen when Nakago found out.  
"Very well. Would you give me the honor of being your healer in this   
difficult time?" He smiled with a promise in his eyes to not tell till he had   
to.  
Minako simply nodded then dismissed him. Tomo stood watching. Then as he had   
many times before when Minako was scared and had no where to turn he held   
her. This time though it was different. Though he had always preferred boys   
Tomo felt something for this girl in his arms. Slowly as if of one mind   
they kissed. They were both suprized. Tomo for it was the first time he   
kissed a girl and lied it and Minako because it was not the kisses she was   
used to. It wasn't forceful and demanding it was gentle as if asking. Slowly   
they pulled apart and looked at each other. Then they both felt shamed.  
Minako pulled away "I should get ready."  
"Me as well." Tomo turned to leave. "I am sorry Minako. That should never   
have happened but I am glade it did. Let us forget it for now. You are a   
beautiful women. Do not worry about the child you will be a wonderful   
mother." With that he left.  
"You are a beautiful man Tomo. Thank you" She whispered after him.  
  
  
Minako was deep in thought as she got ready for dinner that night. It had been nearly a week since she had heard the news. She new she had to tell her brother of the news but not how to go about it. She also knew that her time there was short. She didn't want to go without telling him first. She was very grateful for Tomo being there for her. He was a good friend to her. The best she had ever had. The kiss they had shared scared her, not for what it was but because she rather enjoyed it. She truly wished it was he who kissed her at night. But she feared what Nakago would do if he ever found out. She was also afraid of how to tell Nakago of the baby she now carried. She new that was what he wanted. Yet she had to wonder what he was wanting one for so much.   
  
She came back to the world as she heard a quiet knock on her door. "come in" Tomo walked into her room with a gloomy face. "what is it my friend?" she asked turning to face him.  
  
"Nakago has sent word. We are to return no later then 3 days." He watched her as he said this seeing the fear creep into her eyes. He knew she feared Nakago. Most people did. He was sadden they would have to go back.   
  
"o..ok.. We shall leave in 2 days times then. I must first tell Hotohori of the baby.." He words were strong hiding the fear she had. "you ready?" she started for the door to head for the dinner and her brother.  
  
"I am" He followed her out giving her silent support. This was going to be a long night.  
  
Before long they were at Hotohori's door. The quietly entered Minako and Hotohori hugged both knowing they would be parted once again. The sat in silence as dinner was served and they ate. The mood was gloomy and all were silent. Finally Minako spook. "Hotohori.. there is something you must know big brother." She looked up at him with sad eyes as he nodded for her to continue. "I am with child.."  
  
This was followed by another long silence. Minako watched Hotohori for signs of how he was taking it. He looked at her. Sadness showing in his eyes, yet there was also a spark of happiness at having a new family member. "I do not know what to say little sister, Part of me is very scared for you. I don't believe you are ready.. even in marriage, however a child is a gift we all must cherish. Please take care. Tell Nakago I am happy for you both.. and that I hope I may see your child when they arrive.. If you need anything please tell me and you shall have it."  
  
Minako felt the worry and fear run out of her when she heard his words. She felt better knowing he was there for her. "thank you my brother. I will be a good mother. I fear though that I am tired. I shall retire for the night."   
  
They all agreed and went to bed for the night. The next day passed in a blur to all. Before they new it Tomo and Minako were headed back to Kutou. They talked and joked on the trip back. Tomo was trying to keep Minako from thinking about what they faced ahead. Minako and Hotohori had agreed they would send word ahead of the pregnancy. Knowing if they didn't Nakago would be angered. As night started to fall the palace was in sight. Minako fell silent and Tomo could feel how tense she was. When they approached the front Nakago was waiting there for them. As was Soi, who did not look happy at all. Minako put her fear aside hiding it pretty well Tomo thought. Finally they reached Nakago and Soi. Tomo dismounted and then helped Minako down. The horses were led to the stable.   
  
Before Minako could say anything Nakago grabbed her arm. He grabbed it so hard she cried out from the pain of it. Hearing that he lessened his grip with a harsh apology. Then spook "Is it true? Are you birthing?" he watched her waiting for an answer.  
  
"yes sir.. I am..." She watched him trying to judge his mood. She waits.  
  
"Come" He pulls her along making her stumble as she can't keep up with him. She hits the ground with enough force to brake the skin on her hands and her knees. Nakago pulls her to her feet without saying a word and she runs to keep up with him whimpering slightly from the pain of her hands and knee's. He pulls her to the door of the thrown room and panic enters her. She frantically tries to pull away from him. "ENOUGH" he glares at her till she stops pulling "the Emperor wants to see you. He wants his healers to confirm that you are with child. If you are good it wont take long." Tomo and Soi catch up with them and Tomo watches Minako sadly. But remains silent. " I know you don't like the Emperor but if you disobey him you will be in more trouble. Do exactly as he says." Nakago grabs her stomach feeling the slight bulge that is starting to form. "good. This will help." Without saying another word he pulls her into the thrown room and slams the door letting only Tomo in. Soi is left in the hall in a furry.   
  
As the enter the main room Minako manages to hid her fear rather well. She and the others bow before the emperor. When he said to rise they do so. He rises from his thrown and walks towards them. "So.. you got your little slut with child did you.." He reaches out and brushes Minako's face as she flinches from his words.  
  
Nakago merely nods but remains silent knowing if he speaks it will be worse for all of them. The Emperor looks intently at Minako who avoids eye contact with him. He's amused by this.  
  
The Emperor looked at Minako, his eyes filled with malice. "Come here." He said glaring at her hate filling his eyes. Nakago and Tomo watch silently both knowing better then to interfere.   
  
Minako took a deep breath and stepped forward. She never thought or noticed that the pendent she wore of Suzaku was showing in the gap of her gown. The Emperor noticed the shimmering from it and frowned. "What's this?" Before she could stop him he had reached for her pulling it out. Minako froze in fear and the Emperor snarled in Anger. Grabbing it in his fist he forcefully yanked it off her neck. She cried out softly from the pain, her neck bleeding slightly. "What's this?" he glared at her then threw the pendent, it smashed to pieces as it hit the wall.   
"NO!!" Cried Minako who watched in avid horror unable to stop it.   
The Emperor in a rage hit her across the face, hard enough to knock her to the floor where she cowered in fear. "How dare you.." He stared down at Minako. "Out. Everyone." Everyone but a single guard he'd signaled to stay, Nakago and Tomo left. Both looked ready to jump in and help Minako. The Emperor glared at them. "I said OUT!" Now go or I promise it will be worse for her."   
They silently conceded and bowed before leaving. Though neither was happy about it.  
Minako sobbed quietly on the floor at the Emperor's feet. The Emperor turned to face her and Nakago and Tomo left. "How dare you? To bring such dishonor to this palace. You are a warrior of Seiryuu. Why wear anything of the weak Suzaku. He is not who you serve." He didn't wait for her to Answer him. "You will learn.." he turned to the last guard remaining. "60 lashes. No mercy." He then turned and walked out.   
Minako who had never been lashed didn't realize what was happening. The guard grabbed her, pulling her to a side room. He then tied her to the post there. She felt the back of her shirt torn away, She was terrified and didn't know what was happening. Till she felt the sharp pain on her back. She cried out in pure pain and terror. The guard simply ignored her and continued. She eventually passed out from the pain.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait, I just finished moving and a lot of my stuff is still packed. I'll be updateing this and my other stories as soon as I find all the disks. I hope you enjoy this story, thanks to all who reviewed. Please feel free to leave more.  
  
Awareness came slowly and painfully to Minako. All she was, all she felt, was pain. She knew nothing else. All else was blocked. She lay still hopeing maybe it would pass, but it only got worse. She moned softly and tried to open her eye's but was blinded by the light. "Mina_chan?" a soft voice off to the side whispered. She finally managed to open her eye's. She looked slightly to her left "Tomo." He smiled down to her then turned to his side where she couldn't see. "Nakago, she's awake." Nakago appeared beside Minako looking down at her, with what looked like pity in his eye, though that left quickly. She looked up at him, not sure weather to be afread or not. So she remained silent. "Are you ok Minako?" He asked quietly, a trace of worry laseing his voice. He knew first hand what the Emperor was capable of. "I.. I think so, I'm really sore, but ok." She winced as Tomo touched her arm, as fire raced up it. "She'd going to need a doctor. This is pretty bad." Tomo said as he looked her over. "The emperor said no doctors or visitors remember. Even we are only permitted this once. He wants her isolated for a while. Put the ointment on her then we should leave." He looked down at Minako "This is only temporary. He wants to be sure you appresiate the freedom you are granted here. You must remember that you are still only a Konan women to him. A tool." Minako remained silent, her head buried in shame. "I'm sorry Nakago. I.. I just wanted to remember my brother. I ment no disrespect." Tomo watched her sadly. Then Nakago got up to leave. Tomo knowing it was time, did the same. "Be well Minako. Be strong." With those final words they left. She heard a click as the lock was put in place. Curling as much as her battered body would alow she cried from sadness, pain, and sorrow.  
  
  
  
Minako woke suddenly as she felt the bed shift. She bolted up and look to see who it was. She was surprised to see Tomo's face smiling down at her. "Tomo_chan!! Why are you here? Wont you get in trouble?" It had been 3 long month since Minako had been locked up alone. She was fully healed from the lashing she had resived. She had only seen a doctor and a single maid who deliverd food, the entire time she had been there. Not even Nakago was permitted to see her. The doctor Lie was her only conection to the outside world. He would sometimes tell her of it. He watched over her for the pregnancy. After much pleading from Nakago, the emperor had relented and allowed the doctor in.  
  
  
  
"The emperor has deemed your solitude over. You are now free to see who you wish. He camands only that you go to the temple and ask forgiveness. Nakago knelt silently, awaiting Minako. He was happy she was once again granted the freedom she once had. Though he would never say so openly. He would be glade of her company once again. He didn't know why he felt that way. Only that he did. He wondered about the child she carried. Would it be the son he wanted? Or would it be a girl, just like her mother. He was surprised that he didn't care either way. He was glade it was so. Minako opened the door quietly so as not to disrupt Nakago. He had gotten better with time. She couldn't say that she loved him. But she did have a newrespect for him. She knew that at least in part, it was thanks to him her isolation had finally ended. Slowly she entered the shrine and knelt beside him. "Good of you to join me" Nakago said in a quiet tone. "How do you feel? Have you and the baby been ok?" Minako placed a hand on he stumic. "We're both fine. The doctor says everything is normal." They remained silent for a moment, each lost in there own thoughts. Nakago rose. "we should go" He helped her up and they headed for the door. When they reached the hall by Nakago's room he turned to face Minako. "I would like you to remain close to myself or Tomo at all times. I don't trust that the emperor will leave you be. I wont have you or the baby hurt" Minako nodded in silent agreement, feeling safer with them then alone anyway. "Good. You will also sleep in my chambers from now on. I will also halt your training for the time being. I don't think it's a good idea at this time. Not till the baby is born at the least. "Yes sir." She looked up at him waiting. As he looked at her he noticed that the fire he was used to seeing in her eye's was no longer there. He feared what that ment and only hoped it could be rekindled.  
  
Nine Months. Minako couldn't believe it had finally passed. She felt huge. She'd been confined to bed a week earlier. She was bored. She couldn't wait till the baby arrived. Anyday now the doctor had said. She was getting tired of waiting, of being so huge and sore. She was also miserable because Tomo had told her that Soi was to there that day. She knew the other women wouldn't openly it, but she would be pissed when she leaned of the impending birth. Nakago and Tomo had desided not to tell her till she arrived. Minako was sometimes afread of Soi. She head a click as the door opened. Tomo peaked around it. "How you feeling Mina_chan?" Just then Minako felt as if her insides were about to burst, then the bed was wet as well. "ahh.. Tomo, quick get the doctor and Nakago. The baby is on the way."  
  
**He he gonna make you wait on this one. So what do you think? Boy or girl? What should the name be? You tell me what you think. See ya soon with more.** 


	3. Chapter 3

Minako had lost track of how long she had been there. All she remembered was pain. More pain then she ever remembered feeling in her life. Someone said it was almost over but she didn't really understand what they meant anymore. "Push my Lady. Push" Yelled the healer. "Come one My Lady just a little more. You're almost there. Breathe and Push. That's it" Minako yelled in pain. It felt like she was being ripped in two. "One more push My Lady." Then Suddenly it was over. A shrill screaming howl filled the room. Minako Collapsed onto the healer behind her in exhaustion. She started crying in joy and relief. "It's a girl My lady. Congratulations." They placed the baby in her arms and showed her how to nurse the baby. Minako watched her daughter in awe as the baby fed. Soon both were starting to drift to sleep. The healers finished cleaning them and moved them into the bed where they soon fell asleep. The healers then left the room to find the father and tell him of the joyful news.  
  
Tomo and Nakago sat and waited in Tomo's room because Nakago and he had been kicked out of Nakago's room when the birthing pains had started. That had been hours ago. Soi sat with them as well, though her thoughts were elsewhere. She still couldn't believe that girl was giving Nakago a child. She hoped it was a girl. Then maybe Nakago would lose interest in her. No man wanted a women who gave only girl children. If the baby was a boy, well she could take care of that. Finally foot steps could be heard coming towards the room. Tomo and Nakago rose in anticipation. There was a knock on the door and the healer entered. He bowed in respect then rose. "Nakago my lord. It is an honor to announce the birth of your daughter scarcely an hour ago. Mother and babe both fair well. They sleep at present. They are in your room should you like to see them. The child is yet to be named." He bowed again and stepped out of the room. Soi watched with an evil smile. Now, she thought, the little tramp would get what she deserved. Tomo smiled in pure joy. A daughter. Minako must be thrilled her was happy that she was ok. He also looked forward to meeting Nakago's daughter.  
  
Nakago remained silent for a moment lost in thought. Slowly a smile appeared on his face. He hadn't really smiled in so long. His heart was filled with joy. "A daughter, I have a daughter." There was laughter in his voice. Tomo smiled. He was glade to see Nakago so happy for once. "Lets go meet your daughter." They both headed for the door and towards Minako. Neither noticed the malice on Soi's face. She was beyond angry. She swore she would get that girl for taking her Nakago. Nakago and Tomo quickly made their way to Nakago's room where Minako was sleeping. Neither could wait to see her or to meet the baby. Tomo just wanted to make sure she was ok. Nakago to make sure bother were ok. His view of Minako had changed a while back. About the time that she had returned home and been confronted by the Emperor. He knew first hand what that evil man could do. He was surprised and happy at how well she had dealt with what had happened. He had found a new respect for her. She wasn't just his means of having children anymore. He found he was starting to love her. He'd been afraid when he'd first found that out. But in the end that was what had won. That was why he begged the Emperor to release her. He had spoken to Tomo when they returned from Konan about what had happened there. He was surprised at what he'd heard on many counts. He'd known that Minako's mother was a cold women who cared little for her only daughter but was shocked to learn of the plots against Minako's life. Hotohorie was another surprise. He'd changed his plans around that Emperor. He decided to deal with his own first. This emperor had no sons and so no one to take the throne after him. As shogun he was then first in line for that throne. The question now was how to deal with that. Finally they reached the room, Tomo quietly opened the door. Minako and the babe were still sleeping. Minako hadn't looked so calm for as long as either had known her. Tomo took a quick look then looked to Nakago. "I'll leave her to you. Call me if she wishes to see me please." He then headed back to his room a bright smile on his face. Nakago quietly entered the room. He sat on the bed beside his wife and new daughter. He gazed lovingly at the child. She had curly brown fluff on her head. Her eyes opened and he saw that she had bright blue eyes. He wondered if they would stay that color, The babe cried a little, Nakago picked her up and looked over at Minako who had woken when the baby cried. "I thinks she's hungry" Nakago passed the baby over and watched as she ate. "She is beautiful. Have you picked for a name?" Nakago watched her. "I don't know. Any idea's?"  
  
****Hey guys sorry I took so long to write. I had bad writers block. So what do you think? Any suggestions for a name? I'm stumped O.o;;;***** 


End file.
